


New Partners

by KPWritesStuff



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, Eventual Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Top Gavin Reed, Working out feelings, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPWritesStuff/pseuds/KPWritesStuff
Summary: Gavin and Nines have a new found relationship, however due to the DPD policy about relationships in the work place they can no longer be partners. Though Nines new partner may not be as nice as he seems.First story please read!





	New Partners

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I tried my best! Warning! I'm not sure how to tag things correctly though there will be smut in chapter 2! Its not very long and most likely full of grammatical errors and not well written.

Due to their new developing relationship and the DPD policy on workplace relationships, Gavin and Nines were no longer partnered together. Instead Nines was partnered with Jake; Jake being a new transfer from Captain Allen team to help assist with the backed-up cases due to short staffing. Jake having previously been a detective himself before being recruited to S.W.A.T. Normally this wouldn’t be an issue, hell it’d be a blessing for Gavin. Less work on his shoulders and getting home at a reasonable time.  
However, Jake immediately became Gavin’s number one issue. Its not that he wasn’t good at the job or slacked off, no, it was the way he looked at Nines. Longing glances, brushing hands when handing over reports, and standing just close enough to be considered appropriate. He may just be reading way too much into the situation; Being to protective and jealous, but hey when your boyfriend is as attractive as Nines was you had a right to be weary. 

“Thank you, Detective, if not for you we would not have solved todays case.” 

Nines voice cutting through pulled Gavin from his thoughts. 

“No problem Nines! This was a tough case anyhow, I almost missed it myself.” Jake had a round Nines, firmly planted on his shoulder. Gavin sneered from his desk and sipped his coffee which had gone cold long ago. He turned back to his terminal; sure, that could just be a friendly gesture, or it could be flirting. God maybe he was just overreacting. Beside Nines would never reciprocate anyway.  
A few minutes pass before the conversation finished up and Nines made his way over. He set a fresh coffee on the edge of his desk and smiled. “How was your day Detective Reed.” Gavin grunted in response. He told Nines to call him Gavin at work, but the android insisted on remaining professional. 

“Shitty, I’m stuck doing fucking paperwork.” He growled out. Nines lets out a soft chuckle. 

“You could be out in the field too if you would just cooperate with you assigned partner.” 

Gavin’s had 3 new partners the past 2 weeks, and none have lasted more than 2 days. The one poor girl left crying. Its not his fault people are too sensitive and can’t handle his constructive criticism (Having insults shouted at them all day). Nines was different he never stood for his shit and talked back. It was probably why Gavin started falling for the android anyway.  
He huffed “Sweetheart you know me, I’m not exactly a people person.” 

“Officer Chen seems to enjoy your company.” Nines takes his place across from Gavin, Interfacing with his terminal to immediately complete the report. Really its unfair, Nines could have all the boring paperwork filed in no time, but Fowler won’t let Nines help him. ‘It’s part of the job Reed, everyone does their fair share’. 

“Yea but Tina’s known me for years, she couldn’t stand me when we first met!” He snickered. 

Nines LED flash yellow briefly before settling back to its soft blue glow. “It seems Detective Jake required my assistance.” He announced getting up, “I’ll be back momentarily Detective Reed.” 

 

20 minutes go by and Nines is still yet to come back. They were supposed to be off 10 minutes ago. Gavin was irritated. What could that asshole possible need with Nines for so long. Gavin got up from his Desk making his way over to Connor who was packing up for the day. 

“Hey Connor! Where’s Nines, we were supposed to be gone 10 minutes ago.” After everything with the revolution, Hank had taken Connor and Nines in as his sons. It was nice, they made a happy little family; Hank even stopped drinking so much and genuinely seem happy for the first time since Coles accident. Gavin even considered them family not that he would admit it out loud. Gavin didn’t really have a family of his own. He had a half-brother, but that relationship sank long ago. Connor slung his bag over his shoulder. 

“He went down to archives with Jake a little while ago” Now that was strange, the room was rarely entered now with everything being digitalized. The only reason its still there is they can’t legal destroy case records or transfer them without prior approval and no one wants the hassle of doing the work. 

He nodded a thanks before heading down for the archive room. He opened the door slightly, peering in. Nines had his back to the wall, Jake was close in front of him, preventing him from moving. 

“C’mon Nines you could do much better then that asshole Reed. Give me a chance I can show you a great time.” He smirked down at nines. He was roughly 2 inches taller than Nines who was an even 6 foot. 

“This behavior is highly inappropriate for the workplace. I should really be leaving” He tried to Slide out to leave but Jake grabbed his arm tightly. “Were not done talking yet!” He raised his voice catching Nines of guard. His LED stopping on red. This behavior was very different from the man he worked with all week. 

“You should release me, or I will have to report you to fowler for harassment”

He laughed. “Like any charges would stick anyway!” Wrapping his arms around Nines pulling him flush against his body. “Like they would believe some fancy bot over a flesh and blood human, HA!” 

Gavin flung the door the rest of the way open, he had seen enough. Pulling nines from Jake, He punched him in the jaw hard. Hearing the loud crack, he definitely broke it, serves the creep right. He fell into the rickety shelf knocking it to the floor. Whoever was left in the precinct had to of heard the loud crash. 

Jake held his aching jaw and growled. “What the hell Reed?” Hank and Connor came rushing in. 

“What going on here!” Hank exclaimed. Upon seeing Jake on the floor, Gavin’s bruised knuckles and His sons LED flashing from red to yellow he turned to Gavin. “What the fuck did you do Reed?” 

“Me? You better be asking this fucker that! He tried to assault Nines!” 

Connor made his way to his brother wrapping his arm securely around him. 

“That true son?” Hank asked in a soft voice. Nines returned Connors hug nodding. “Yes, The Detective made... Sexual advance to me. Gavin was only helping.” 

Hank nodded understandingly. “Gavin take him home, I’ll handle this.” He pulled handcuffs from his pocket. “Stand up asshole, You’re under arrest.” 

Gavin grabbed Nines hand and pulled him from the room. Nines is still new to his deviancy and is most likely having trouble processing emotions from a traumatic event. He quietly lead him to the car rubbing soft calming circle on the palm of his hand along the way. 

“Were gonna talk this out when we get home ok?” he opened the passenger door gently easing him in and helping him secure the seat belt. Nines gave a slight nod in acknowledgment. He got into the driver side and set off on the short ride to their shared apartment.


End file.
